


photobomb

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [57]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cameras, F/M, Gen, Italy, Photography, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "Y/N!" Jacob called, and you turned around with a smile.The camera was on you. You waved."You look really pretty today!" Zendaya yelled from the distance.You blushed again and covered your cheeks with your hands as Jacob stepped closer.





	photobomb

"Get up!" 

Zendaya pulled your covers away and you immediately curled up into a ball, shivering in the sudden cold. 

She pushed the curtains of your hotel room open, letting the bright sunlight stream into the room. "Rise and shine darling!"

You opened one eye and slowly pushed yourself upright in bed. "What the hell are you doing here-" a quick glance at the clock, "at eight in the morning?" 

Zendaya laughed. "We're going sightseeing," she said. "Get your clothes and your camera. I'll take photos, you make the video." 

Still a bit sleepy, you pulled yourself out of your warm and welcoming bed. 

Shivering, you quickly sought refuge in the bathroom for a quick shower. 

 

Zendaya waited for you in the hall. "Are we going with the entire cast?" 

She shook her head. "No, just Jacob, Tom, me and you." She wiggled her eyebrows at you, and you laughed. "Alright. Let's go then." 

She slung her arm around your shoulder as the two of you started walking. 

"It's going to be hot today," she said. You looked down at your white flannel trousers and your bright-red off-shoulder top, that Zendaya had so graciously picked out for you while you were in the shower. "So there are perks," you muttered. 

Zendaya laughed. "For what?" "Being your PA," you said dryly, and she laughed again. "Except me picking out your clothes, you get to hang out with the coolest part of the cast too!" 

You nodded and laughed. "You're the coolest person here." Zendaya smiles brightly. "I know. Now onward! We need to reach the lobby on time." 

 

You stepped out of the elevator, still laughing, when you spotted Tom and Jacob sitting in the lobby, close to the entrance. 

They waved at you. You waved back, albeit a little hesitant. You didn't know them that well and since you were Z's PA, during filming you had better things to do than to mingle with the actors. 

Yeah okay, you were just nervous to talk to them. 

But you were never going to admit that. Ever. 

 

Zendaya pulled you out of your thoughts by pulling on your arm. "Stop staring dummy," she whispered in your ear, and you were sure you turned beat-red. She giggled. "Come on. Let's enjoy the day while we can." 

 

You put on the camera as Zendaya stepped in the boat. "Good morning to everyone," you said. "It's currently nine in the morning and Z woke me up after a really rough night. I look like shit, so I'm going to stay behind the camera at all times today. We have a day off today, so we're going to explore Venice with the boys." 

You turned to point the camera at the boys. They waved with big smiles. 

Zendaya sat down next to you and opened her water bottle. You turned again and filmed a few of the spots the boat drifted past. 

"So I think we've been filming for a few days now," you continued. "And I know everyone is working their butt off. Especially Z, but well, what can I say? She's an amazing person." 

Zendaya laughed.

You continued talking about the days of the cast but were careful enough to not let anything slip in front of the camera about the movie - after all, this would be posted on your own account with hundred and eighteen million followers, and on Z's account too.

 

After lunch, Jacob offered to carry the camera and film. You were more than happy to give your camera to him and walked with Zendaya up front to look at all the beautifully coloured buildings. 

"Venice is beautiful," you sighed dreamily. Zendaya nodded. 

"There's a small church up ahead," Tom said without looking up from his phone. "We could go there, if you'd like." Now he did look up, and you quickly looked away, damning your red cheeks. 

Zendaya shot you an amused look and you glowered at her. Who could blame you? He was handsome and sweet - a girl's dream boyfriend. 

You were aware of how incredibly lucky you were, first being Zendaya's best friend, a model and Z's PA. And you would be lying if you said you hadn't fangirled for a while when you found out you would be traveling to Italy with the cast of  _Spider-Man: Far from home_.

"Y/N!" Jacob called, and you turned around with a smile. The camera was on you. You waved. "You look really pretty today!" Zendaya yelled from the distance. You blushed again and covered your cheeks with your hands as Jacob stepped closer. 

"How is it for you to be in Italy?" He asked. You smiled. "It's amazing. I'm a huge Marvel fan and I'm incredibly grateful to be here." "And what about the boys?" He wiggled his eyebrows and you couldn't stop the laughter coming out of your mouth. "They're cute, I guess. But I'm not here for the boys." You winked at the camera, hoping your fans would catch the message. 

It had been a few months since you had officially come out as Bisexual, and most of your followers accepted and loved you as you were. There had been a ton of rumours about Z and you the last months, not to speak of the rumours about Z and Tom, and Tom and you. 

You were used to it but being approached on the street with questions about your love life had left you dumbstruck more often than not and Z had to help you out numerous times. Luckily, all of you could laugh about it. 

"Okay, we're here," Tom announced, pointing at the small church on the plaza. There weren't many people there and you were really thankful for that. It was nice, it really was, to have so many fans, but you wanted to enjoy your time in Italy too. Alone. With your friends. 

 

You couldn't film in the church, but Z snapped plenty pictures of everything inside, and so when you came out of the church, you were talking about editing your video and put a few photos in. 

"I could go for a drink," Z said, and she stretched in the sunlight. 

So Jacob searched for a bar nearby, and the four of you went there, with the cameras of and in your bags. 

 

You ordered white wine, while Z went for a cocktail and the boys chose beer. 

You and Tom sat pressed together on the bench, while Z and Jacob had taken place on the stools in front of you. 

You tried to give Tom as much space as you could and focused on your drink while the other three chatted happily. 

When a warm arm curled around your shoulders, you froze in place. 

"Sorry," Tom said hastily. "You okay?" You quickly nodded and tried to find a way to get rid of your burning cheeks. Luckily, Z and Jacob were in their conversation and nobody could make fun of you except Tom. The British boy smiled. "You can scoot closer if you want. I won't bite." He winked and you smiled, shifting closer. 

Before you knew it, your thighs were pressed together, and his hand was drawing circles on your shoulder. 

You smiled at Zendaya, who winked at you. 

"We could eat here," Jacob said. "Or we can find a restaurant close to the restaurant." 

"You will have to get up early tomorrow," you said, remembering the schedule. "So I think either option is alright, as long as Z and I are in bed early. I like to have enough sleep." 

Everyone laughed. "We'll eat here, then," Z decided, and you nodded. 

 

While the sky went darker outside, it felt like home to be around these people and you only wondered what the future had in store for you. 

 


End file.
